Freddy vs Pietro
by Becs
Summary: The Brotherhood get a tramp. (I so want one of these!) Pietro gets a little smart to Freddy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Brotherhood. =( boohoo.

Lance was sitting in his room looking at cars when Todd appeared at the window.

"Hi Lance." He disappeared.

"Hi Todd," Lance answered, acknowledging the youngest mutant briefly. A full minute passed before Lance came to the realisation that his room was on the second floor and that no matter how hard he tried Todd could never jump that high, despite his mutation.

"Hi Lance." Pietro appeared at the window, then disappeared.

"What the hell!?!" Lance rushed to the window. Below was a trampoline, an extremely large trampoline, on which Pietro and Todd were bouncing, Freddy on the ground for obvious reasons.

"Cool huh?" Todd grinned s he reached Lance's height once again.

"Mystique bought it for us," Pietro joined Todd, who by then had started going down.

"Something about," Todd said as he and Pietro swapped places.

"Getting rid of," Pietro said.

"All our energy," Todd finished.

"This is so cool!" Lance grinned, "let me try!" The rock-tumbler climbed onto his window sill then leapt down. He hit the tramp and went flying back up. "Woohoo!" Lance yelled.

"Watch this!" Todd exclaimed. The young mutant leapt into the air and performed a series of flips with ease.

"Hey that's cool!" Pietro said, "where'd you learn to do that?"

"I can just do it," Todd said. "I jump so high normally it's a piece of cake."

"Can I have a go?" Freddy asked from the ground.

"Are you kidding?" Pietro asked, "you're _way_ to big!"

"Are you calling me fat!?!" Freddy roared.

"Yep," Pietro said, "a stupid fat ass!"

"Bad move," Lance said.

"Arrgh!" Freddy yelled, grabbing for Pietro's legs. Pietro leapt to the side, and Freddy missed, instead falling hard on the tramp and sending Lance, Todd and Pietro flying into the air.

"Weeeee!" Todd said, flying high up then plummeting down. Lance went flying into a nearby tree and Pietro, one of the lightest members of the Brotherhood, landed with a smack on the lower region of the roof.

"Owww," Pietro groaned, rubbing his backside ruefully. Lance jumped down from the tree and began to pull sticks out of his hair whilst Todd, the only one who'd remained on the tramp, bounced up and down on his butt, laughing hysterically.

"You can come down Pietro," Freddy coaxed, "I won't hurt you. Much."

"Laaaaaance," Pietro whined from the roof, "call Freddy off!"

"Sorry Pietro, you deserve this," Lance said, "maybe it'll teach you to be more considerate of others. Or just not to call Freddy fat."

"But Laaaaaance!" Pietro began.

"I can't hear you!" Lance exclaimed, placing his hands on his ears and walking inside.

"Todd?" Pietro tried.

"Sorry man," Todd shook his head, "you're on your own for this one."

"And they call themselves friends," Pietro muttered. "I'm not speaking to you!" he yelled after the departing Lance and Todd.

"Good!" Lance shot back, "then maybe we'll get some peace and quiet around here!"

4 hours later 

Pietro glanced down at Freddy. He seemed to be asleep. But then he'd seemed to be asleep last time. Slowly, for once in his life, Pietro crept down the side of the house. Freddy shouted out something his his sleep, making Pietro freeze for a moment. Nothing. Breathing easier Pietro proceeded to climb down the side of the house. Mentally he thanked Mystique for never planting a vine along the trellace.

"And where do you think you're going?" Pietro frooze. Freddy grinned down at him.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Pietro screamed and sped off into the house at top speed.

Inside 

"He's locked in his room Freddy," Lance informed the large mutant.

"Damn," Freddy said, "I shouldn't have let myself fall asleep. Oh well, I guess I'll just guard the door."

"Good idea," Lance said, turning back to the playstation.

12 hours later 

It was late and Lance had decided to go to bed. Walking past Pietro's room he found Freddy, sitting in a sleeping bag outside the door.

"Camping out?" Lance asked.

"Lance?" Pietro's voice came from behind the door, "is that you?"

"Yes."

"Please call Freddy off! I'll owe you for life!"

"Why?"

"Cause I really, really, really, really need to go to the bathroom! Please!"

"Why don't you just apologise?" Lance asked.

There was silence. "What?"

"You know, sorry Freddy. It's not your fault, it's only part of your mutation and I shouldn't have called you a stupid fat ass."

"Would he promise not to hit me?"

Freddy grinned. "Yep. On my honour as a mutant and a X-Geek basher."

A sigh could be heard from behind the door. "I'm sorry Freddy."

"For?" Freddy asked.

"Calling you a stupid fat ass. It's not your fault."

"That's okay Pietro. I accept your apology."

From behind the door Lance and Freddy heard, "I suddenly feel so dirty." Then Pietro zipped out of the room and down the hall the bathroom door slammed shut.

"Did you mean it when you said you wouldn't hit him?" Lance asked.

"Hell no," Freddy said, "no one calls me fat and gets away with it." Moments later, from his room, Lance heard Pietro's frantic protests.

"No Freddy! You promised! I lay my dignity on the ground and that means nothing to you!?! You animal! You uncouth ruffian! Unhand me this instant! Guys! HELP!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Oh Pietro will you ever learn? Probably not. 


End file.
